Extreme Gundam Type Leos Xenon Phase
The is the variant of Extreme Gundam Type Leos. The unit were featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost arcade game and Gundam EX A manga series. The unit is piloted by Leos Alloy. Technology & Combat characteristics The Extreme Gundam Type Leos Xenon Phase is the Close Combat configuration of the Extreme Gundam Type Leos using some data obtained from the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam. On this configuration, the entire suit is slightly modified and equipped with specialized arms and legs that can be used as weaponry. The cockpit inside the Extreme Gundam Type Leos is also slightly modified, giving it a system similar to the Mobile Trace System and allows Leos to fight without a movement detection suit. As it's designed mainly for close combat (akin to the Extreme Gundam's Tachyon Phase), the Xenon Phase is equipped with two Fire Bunkers on each arm and two Tachyon Slicers on its legs, giving it extraordinary close combat capabilities and allowing the Xenon Phase to execute various techniques. Armaments ;*Fire Bunker :Equipped on each of its arms and legs, these specialized arm and leg guards were developed from the Yamato Gundam's Data, allowing it to execute various fist attacks. The guards can generate powerful heat energy when its fully active. The leg guards were equipped with powerful fin vents and boosters, allowing the unit to move faster on the ground and space. ;*Tachyon Slicer :A scaled down version of the weapon of the same name found in the Extreme's Tachyon Phase. It is a powerful, amplified sword and electrified blade. The Gundam can execute the exact same attacks and combos as the original Extreme though it cannot fire blade waves. ;*Beam Whip :An additional weapon available in Extreme Evolution. This weapon possesses a flexible beam construct that can be flailed about like a traditional whip, giving it a very versatile range. Systems Features ;*Extreme Evolution :An ability that draws out the true power of the Xenon Phase. When activated, all components, including the thruster pack flare out and give off a golden glow. This also unlocks the Tachyon Slicer's latent power and gives Leos access to his Ultimate Attacks as well as a new beam whip. Ultimate Attacks ;*Shining Bunker :Xenon Phase's ultimate attack, which uses the Fire Bunkers. Each of the Fire Bunkers heats up as Leos strikes with a concentrated amount of energy into its hand. But instead of shooting it out, it uses it in close range attacks, and is much more powerful. ;*Hurricane Round Kick :An attack that uses the Tachyon Slicers to execute a powerful tornado kick to its opponents. *'Super Leos Knuckle' :Fires off a rapid barrage of superheated punches using the Fire Bunkers. . *'Sphere Depth Charge' :Similar to an attack shared with the Tachyon Phase, it throws a sphere of energy that expands, disrupting enemy mobile suits. ;*Leos Shot :Shoots off a large fireball with variable outputs. ;*Energy Blast :The Extreme Gundam raises its hands into the air to summon a stationary fireball that launches a volley of bullets at enemies. History The Xenon Phase is developed during Leos Alloy's visit in the Future Century Timeline. Sthesia Awar developed the Phase pack itself from the data obtained from the Shining Gundam. Picture Gallery